Diary of a Slave Girl
by WallFlower926
Summary: It's hard to give a summary of this story...I'm not really sure what I"m going to do with it yet so I'm only going to post the first chapter until I get some feed back.     Hopefully I'll be able to put more chapters up! Rated M for future chapters!


+Diary of a Slave Girl+

(I'd like to give a summary of this story but I really just can't LOL, it'll be much easier just to have people read it instead of telling them about it. Once I get time I'll post some character bios and some info about the story. For now though, here's the first chapter.)

-1-

Hello there. My name is Xanadu...I'd give you a last name, but to tell the truth if I had one I don't know it. I'm a seventeen year old half breed, and I am currently on my way toward the mannor where I will spend the rest of my days as a slave to a family of powerful Vampire's. Yes, Vampires. Humans now a days didn't have any sort of power anymore, only the Vampires and even some Werewolves(But that was rare). I couldn't tell you when this happened, because honestly all I know is the Orphanage and compound that I was raised and trained in. Oh! Silly me, I'm sure you're wondering what a Halfbreed is aren't you? Well, to simply put it, we are half human/half animal beings. And ever sense our species began we have been treated like pets instead of people. It's said that there is no pride in being a Halfbreed, but somehow I find it hard not to find myself to be proud to be what I am. I mean, I'm still a human girl, but in addition to this I have the ears and a tail of a lioness. I don't see how that makes me a worthless person? In my opinion; being part lion beats being a normal human and maybe even beats being a Vampire or Were. I don't know though, everyone else seems to think differently.

"Alright girl, listen up." said the short, pudgy man named Leum. He looked down his nose at me with disgust and continued. "Itd be best if you held your tongue when you met the Hornets. They don't take to kindly to a smart mouthed slave."

I rolled my blue eyes and continued to stare out of the window, my black hair hung down toward my face, passed my shoulders. My hair formed around my equally black ears, making them hard to see unless you were up close. I nodded my head dully and sighed. "Yes sir." I replied thoughtlessly.

Leum scoffed and smacked my shoulder none to gently. "I do hope you act better when you're in the pres sense of the Lord and Lady." he said in a snotty tone.

Again and simply stare out the window and nodded again. "Yes sir." I replied again.

I wasn't one for taking orders or criticism easily. I was a very stubborn girl, and it was very bad considering the position I was in.

The car we sat in rumbled up a cobble stone path toward a castle like building that kept getting larger and larger the closer we got. It was a magnificant house, more lovely than anything I had every seen before. It was surrounded by a number or different trees and flowers, making the yard looking colorful and magical. It looked like a very happy place to live, but I knew it was all just a deception. This place would be my own personal hell soon enough.

The car rolled to a stop in front on a long, windy path that led to the porch of the manor. "Here we are." Leum said in a gruff voice, He swung himself out of the car and dragged me along with him. "Stand up straight, head up, ears up, and look like you at least have a pinch of respect." he instructed, poking and prodding me. I half hissed at him and laid back my hears. I quickly stopped myself and held my tongue before I said something I would regret later. After a moment of intimidating silence, Leum took my arm and led me harshly up to the double doors of my new 'home'. He knocked and both the doors where swung open by a old, grayed, battler. The Butler was very tall, and quite obviously some sort of dog. Possibly a Great Dane, considering his tall stature. Without saying a word, the butler bowed and stepped aside, motioning us in. "The Lord and Lady are awaiting you in the dinning room Sir Leum." He said, pointing with his hand towad a long hall that led to another pair of double doors.

Leum smirked and bowed his head. "Thank you." he said in a short, annoyed tone. It was almost as if he himself didn't want to be within this house. He cleared his throat, straightened his tie and grabbed my arm again. He then led me into the house that would be my jail for the rest of my life.

(Well, that's the first chapter! A LOT more will happen in the next chapter, but I basically just wanted to introduce Xanadu in this first section before bringing in the other main characters. ^_^ Please give me honest reviews weather you liked it or not, I promise it wont offend me. LOL)


End file.
